Quantum dot (QD) based lighting is known in the art. WO2012021643, for instance, describes systems and methods that relate to quantum dot structures for lighting applications. In particular, quantum dots and quantum dot containing inks (comprising mixtures of different wavelength quantum dots) are synthesized for desired optical properties and integrated with an LED source to create a trichromatic white light source. The LED source may be integrated with the quantum dots in a variety of ways, including through the use of a small capillary filled with quantum dot containing ink or a quantum dot containing film placed appropriately within the optical system. These systems may result in improved displays characterized by higher color gamuts, lower power consumption, and reduced cost. For instance, this document describes a method of generating trichromatic white light comprising contacting light from a light source capable of emitting blue light with an optical material comprising a host material and first quantum dots capable of emitting green light and second quantum dots capable of emitting red light, wherein the weight percent ratio of the first quantum dots to the second quantum dots in the optical material is in a range from about 9:1 to about 2:1, and generating trichromatic white light from a combination of the light from the light source, the light from the first quantum dots and the light from the second quantum dots.